Handheld release aids are commonly used to assist archers in grasping, drawing, and releasing bowstrings. Such aids not only protect an archer's hand and fingers but also serve to improve shooting accuracy. Some known release aids have a mechanical trigger that is operable to release the bowstring. Other known release aids are triggerless. Triggerless releases include a pivotal part (e.g., a sear) that contacts a bowstring hook. When the user pulls the bowstring quickly, the hook becomes freed from the pivotal part, resulting in a release of the bowstring.
Some triggerless release aids generate a click sound just before the release occurs. Other triggerless release devices enable the archer to adjust the position in which the hook is freed. The timing of the click sound and the setting of the release position can be important factors in shooting performance. Through experience, archers determine the factors that are best suited for their particular physiology, shooting psychology and shooting style. The known release aids (trigger-based and triggerless) do not enable the archer to independently adjust these factors.
Consequently, archers must undergo substantial labor, time and effort to repeat lost settings for both factors when adjusting just one factor. As a result, many archers shoot without taking the time to make the adjustments. This hinders shooting performance, consistency and accuracy. Other archers purchase and carry multiple types of release aids to address the problems described above. This adds to the cost and complexity of archery shooting.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to releasing bowstrings and draw cords.